Darr Myastan
Darr Myastan Is a Blue (Lightning) Dragonborn Rogue of 52 Years Backstory I was out for a hike with my dad when i was 7 Along the path back to our cave When I was 7. As we began to climb the mountain to the cave my dad saw Five figures coming toward us And told me to hide in a nearby shrub and only to come out when it was safe. As they came closer, The big orc Suggert saw My dad and called out to the rest of the gang that there was "Fresh coin" on the trail ahead. They ran to him and demanded that he turn over his coin and dagger, all the while brandishing their own weapons. He reluctantly handed over his meager purse as well as the supplies, but asked to keep his dagger as the trail was a dangerous one. Instead of responding Crankshaw put two arrows into his heart before he hit the ground. Only to then slice his throat when he reached him. They must have heard my cries because The leader began walking toward my hiding place with her Shortsowrd drawn. When she reached me she Called over "Dammit Shaw youve fucking killed a parent! Theres a brat in these bushes!" While pointing at my trembling form. "Is it a kid? Looks like dinner to me." The orc said with a lick of his yellowed teeth. "Ahy shit. What are we doin wit' em then Tash?" Replied my Fathers murderer Still looting his corpse, "Her. its clearly a girl by the crying, But i have no clue." "We should Eat 'er, bet she taste like kobold!" The orc shouted pointing at a half chewed arm hanging out of his bag. "No Suggert! We don't eat what we can use." Crankshaw casually scolded pulling the arrows out of the pile of meat that gave me life. "What do you mean by that?" One of the others asked. "I mean, we can use her. Shes small enough to get in through the Wainwrights windows. And theres no way were getting fleetfoot out of jail. Right Tash?" "Yes, yes that could work. We'll have to train her up a bit. and make sure she wont run off." With that i was bound with my fathers old shirt still covered in his fresh blood and hauled off on the back of the one who would eat me. i kept my eyes on my fathers corpse untill we turned down the bend away from my home and mother. As we walked i could swear i heard her cries of misery just before i fell unconscious. I then became a part of the 'Blacksheild Swads' an ever evolving group of bandits and theifs who had members come and go but there were always the 3 who brought me into this life. Tash is the Half-elf leader who taught me the ways of the sword and dagger. while Crankshaw is the human who taught me Archery and sneaking. The orc Suggert mainly thretened to eat me then grew to respect me when i grew to my full height and taught me strength. Hes the one i grew closest to and developed a kinship with, aswell as being the only one i can trust. Years later we were planning to do a job in Kyendolin where we would take a new kind of ore to a rich member of the Theives guild for research. As i left i overheard them taling about me so i waited just around the corner. They discussed about if i was still worth keeping around since im so big now. Suggert seems to be the only one on my side, though he only claimed to do so because "I never found out what she tastes like.", and at the end of the vote he was the only one in my corner. When they decided to simply kill me after the mission i decided to kill them first. During the job i tipped off authorities that there was to be a robbery in the Ottherwold House and ran off. I hid behind the Tavern and watched as the rest of the group arrived and looked around for me when the gaurd showed up. Then there were suddenly Hundrends of people shouting about a rebelion and killing gaurd. In the ensuing chaos Suggert was the only one to call out for me but in the end he was dragged away before he could be caught. I didnt wait around. I needed to leave now! When went to steal a horse when i was caught by the local rebels and Forced into a cell With a dwarf and another half-elf. Its going to be a pain but ill get back to my mother and show her that im alive. Then we'll get revenge on those Bastards together. Category:Players Category:Characters